Blood and Glory
Blood and Glory is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the forty-second case of the game as well as the city of Grimsborough, and the first one to take place in the Maple Heights district. Plot The victim was Jerry Bigwall, the owner of The Livingstone Club, and a friend of Mayor Johnson. He was found face down in a cake, with a river of blood flowing down from his mouth. The killer turned out to be Mitchell Westville, the Westville heir. To arrest Mitchell, David Jones disguised himself as Jerry and approached Mitchell at the Garden Party by surprise. Mitchell said that he killed Jerry because Jerry got him drunk one night, thus making him reveal that his family was broke, while Jerry recorded him saying that. Mitchell did not want his family name to get spoiled as the people in Maple Heights would have regarded him with disdain if they had known the truth, and he said that murder was a lesser crime in this district. Mitchell wanted to administer Jerry the truth serum because he wanted access to Jerry's safe in the Livingstone Club, but he failed as Jerry would tell the truth behind the Westvilles anyway. To preserve the Westville name, Mitchell opted to kill Jerry by rigging a cake with razor blades. Jones then revealed his true self to allow the player to make the arrest. In court, Mitchell told Judge Hall that the families of Maple Heights existed for centuries, and had been the most respected people of Grimsborough, but Judge Hall countered that all Mitchell did was add murder to the Westville name. In spite of Mitchell's words, the court deduced that a murder, no matter the details of and the motives behind the occurrence, was a punishable offense even though the slaying was justified which were grounds for a lifetime jail sentence for Mitchell. At the conclusion of this case, the team accepted an invitation to attend the Blue Party's yacht party. Summary Victim *'Jerry Bigwall '(found face down in a cake, a river of blood all around him) Murder Weapon *'Razor Blades' Killer *'Mitchell Westville' Suspects Howard.png|Howard Johnson Akiko.png|Akiko Tanaka Mitchell.png|Mitchell Westville Serena.png|Serena Johnson Adam.png|Adam Bentley Killer's Profile *The killer has read The Prince. *The killer plays tennis. *The killer uses sunscreen. *The killer wears a memorial poppy. *The killer wears a bow tie. Crime Scenes C42-CS1.PNG|Garden Party C42-CS1(2).PNG|Banquet C42-CS2.PNG|Gentlemen's Club C42-CS2(2).PNG|Private Lounge C42-CS3.PNG|Riverbank C42-CS3(2).PNG|Bridge Entrance Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Garden Party. (Clues: Victim's Body, Cake; Victim identified: Jerry Bigwall; New Suspect: Howard Johnson) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays tennis) *Talk to Mayor Johnson about the murder. (Prerequisite: Garden Party investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Gentlemen's Club) *Investigate Gentlemen's Club. (Prerequisite: Howard interrogated; Clue: Whiskey Glass) *Examine Whiskey Glass. (Result: Lip Prints) *Examine Lip Prints. (Result: Mitchell's Lip Prints; New Suspect: Mitchell Westville) *Question Mitchell Westville about the victim. (Prerequisite: Mitchell's Lip Prints identified) *Examine Cake. (Result: Razor Blades; Murder Weapon registered: Razor Blades) *Examine Razor Blades. (Result: Cryptic Message) *Analyze Cryptic Message. (00:15:00; Attribute: The killer has read The Prince) *Investigate Garden Party. (Prerequisite: Cryptic Message unraveled; Clue: Torn Brochure) *Examine Torn Brochure. (Result: Cake Brochure; New Suspect: Akiko Tanaka) *Question Akiko Tanaka about her cake. (Prerequisite: Cake Brochure restored) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Talk to Mayor Johnson about the press. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Banquet; Profile updated: Howard plays tennis) *Investigate Banquet. (Prerequisite: Howard interrogated; Clues: Campaign Freebies, Shredded Paper) *Examine Campaign Freebies. (Result: Test Tube) *Analyze Test Tube. (12:00:00) *Examine DNA Test. (Prerequisite: Test Tube analyzed; Result: Akiko's DNA) *Quiz Akiko Tanaka about her being Jerry’s child. (Prerequisite: Akiko's DNA identified) *Examine Shredded Paper. (Result: Note; New Suspect: Serena Johnson) *Talk to Serena Johnson about her threat to the victim. (Prerequisite: Note restored; Profiles updated: Serena has read The Prince, Mitchell has read The Prince) *Investigate Riverbank. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Truth Serum, Opened Book) *Examine Truth Serum. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (00:15:00; Attribute: The killer uses sunscreen) *Examine Opened Book. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Adam Bentley) *Question Adam Bentley about his possible forgery. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed; Profiles updated: Adam plays tennis and has read The Prince, Howard has read The Prince) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Profile updated: Serena plays tennis *Examine Seating Plan. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Result: Garden Party Plan) *Question Mitchell Westville about being present at the party. (Prerequisite: Garden Party Plan unraveled; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Bridge Entrance; Profile updated: Mitchell plays tennis and uses sunscreen) *Investigate Bridge Entrance. (Prerequisite: Mitchell interrogated; Clue: Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Razor Blade Pack) *Examine Razor Blade Pack. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a bow tie) *Investigate Private Lounge. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Mask, Transaction Slip) *Examine Mask. (Result: Victim's Mask) *Quiz Adam Bentley about the victim's mask. (Prerequisite: Victim's Mask identified; Profile updated: Adam wears sunscreen) *Examine Transaction Slip. (Result: Bank Account) *Analyze Bank Account. (03:00:00) *Talk to Serena Johnson about paying the victim. (Prerequisite: Bank Account analyzed; Profile updated: Serena wears sunscreen) *Investigate Gentlemen's Club. (Prerequisites: Adam and Serena interrogated; Clue: Opened Safe) *Examine Opened Safe. (Result: Unknown Fabric) *Analyze Unknown Fabric. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a memorial poppy) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *See how Serena Johnson is doing. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Gentlemen’s Club. (Prerequisite: Serena interrogated; Clue: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Campaign Sponsoring Plan) *Give the campaign plan back to Serena Johnson. (Prerequisite: Campaign Sponsoring Plan restored; Reward: 18,000 Coins) *See what you can do for Howard Johnson. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Garden Party. (Prerequisite: Howard interrogated; Clue: Bunch of Flowers) *Examine Bunch of Flowers. (Result: Blue Party Card) *Show the blue card to Howard Johnson. (Prerequisite: Blue Party Card found; Rewards: Uncle Sam Hat, Vote Badge) *Check up on Adam Bentley. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Riverbank. (Prerequisite: Adam interrogated; Clue: Car Keys) *Examine Car Keys. (Result: Keyring Code) *Analyze Keyring Code. (06:00:00) *Give his car keys back to Adam Bentley. (Prerequisite: Keyring Code analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Trivia *In the crime scene "Riverbank", a mini plane can be seen with a banner saying "Jones is gorgeous". *Also in the aforementioned crime scene, the flying island in the background is a reference to "Angel Island" from the video game franchise Sonic the Hedgehog. *In the crime scene "Bridge Entrance", you can see the logo of Half-Life spray-painted on a wall. Also stuck into the same wall is a crowbar, which is the iconic weapon of said video game series. *When examining the "Seating Plan", you can notice that a "B. Affleck" is seated at one of the tables. This could be a reference to American actor and filmmaker Ben Affleck. *After restoring the campaign sponsoring plan, you can spot the logos of "Love Your Leaks", "Girls Sublime", and "Jezabela's Dungeon" – a reference to Hank's, Rozalina's, and Jezabela's respective companies. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Grimsborough Maple Height